Reflections
by 1MysteriousSoul
Summary: HP/DM Slash Pairing Au,Mpreg 8 Years after the war. Taking a much needed break and reflecting back to the fateful day that had led them both to where they are now.


Reflections

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I do not own Harry Potters World JKR does - It would of ended differently otherwise eg That and I am no where near the author she is.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

AU - Harry/Draco 8 years after the war.Small one shot to tie you over while I'm writing my other stories. Hope you enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It had been a long time since Draco and Harry had visited the very place that turned their world around. Alot had happend since they left the comfort of this place. They both now owned 3 Inns and 1 resort. 1 in Godric's Hollow, 1 in Hogsmede and 1 in Diagon Alley the resort was in Daytona. They had also built several Manors and sold them along with other buisness buildings and homes. After a few years they ventured out into other wizarding communities around the world. They were now known to be the richest and most powerful wizarding couple.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

June 6, 2005

Daytona Beach, Florida

Inspiration Resort

Owners - Draco & Harry

Malfoy-Potter

The sun was just begining to set. The beautiful colors danced across the sky and the last of the suns rays were gleaming over the oceans waves. It was breath taking. Birds soaring over the water. The last of the children being gathered by their parents to head home. The waves crashing onto the white sandy beaches. Draco watched from the resort balcany of their private room. Deciding to decend down the spiral stair case that led onto the beach. As soon as his feet hit sand his memories began to resurface.

The first time he ever stepped foot onto this beach he was taken away. This would be his beautiful escape from the dark world he had came from. He glanced around. Finding the perfect spot to sulk in the bright rays of sun light that would blind him in certain directions. The sand beneath his feet felt wonderful. This place seemed like paridise. He glanced around taking in more of his surroundings. Something caught his eye. The boy sitting to his right a little ways down. He was gorgous. Dark ebony hair messy with curls. Bright green eyes, toned tan skin. The closer he approached the more that face became real. Harry Potter escaped his lips upon a whisper when reality struck him.

He rememberd the argument that led to their first kiss that day on this very same beach. The denial of what each felt for the other. They had spent alot of time together here, after the war. Thinking back he remembered also looking over the scene it was hard to believe that in a different time and place things were so very different. Magic exsisted. Evil tried to rule the world and lurked in dark places and corners. That seemed like such a life time ago. He thoughtfully laughed to himself as he kept on walking down the beach. All the memories dancing around like they were only yesterday.

Hard to believe that was 8 years ago. Alot had changed since then. Who would of thought that he would of found love here. With Harry Potter no less. They had became godparents to Ron and Hermione's 2 children and also to Blaise and Pansy's daughter. Married for 5 years now and expecting their first born child. He shook his head and began walking back towards their resort. A smile upon his face that never seemed to fade now that Harry was in his life.

When he finally made it back up the stairs he watched as the final rays of light decended and the night took over. The moon light would be dancing across the ocean waves soon just as the suns had before.

He turned around and headed back into their room. Harry was still sleeping peacefully on their bed. His hand resting comfortably over his slightly swollen stomach. Their world about to change once again. In 3 months their child would be born. Into a peaceful world where evil reins no longer all because of their other father's destiny and selfless acts to make their world a better place.

Draco slid into bed with Harry and wrapped a loving arm around him. He gently brushed the hair from his eyes. Placed a warm suble kiss upon his forehead. " I love you Harry." was all he said before falling into peaceful dreams of their future together.

" I love you to Draco." was all Harry said snuggling closer into his lover. He watched Draco slip into blissful dreams before closing his eyes once more. Mindlessly stroking his swollen stomach reflecting on those memories that danced behind his eyes.

Happy and content with how his life had turned out. No more abusive family members, no evil lord trying to kill him and those dear to him. No more fighting and praying that one day death would take him from his nightmares and the forsaken destiny he had been born into.

The love of one man cured him of all those thoughts he once had. Pulverizing them into dust and letting the wind carry them away as if they never exsisted at all. He never believed he would ever be truely loved, or would find happiness and be content with his life. Not until Draco Malfoy stepped onto the very same beach he had ran away to. Trying to escape the very nightmares that had been so real to his every waking and sleeping moment.

Harry had made a wish the very night before on a falling star. That someone would save him, rescue him from the pits of dispair and love him simply for who he was. Never in a million years would he of thought his life would turn out this way. Nor that it would of been Draco Malfoy they had sent to save him. There was no other way he could think of it as. How else do you explain running away to another country , wishing on a falling star and having that very person show up on the beaches of Daytona where he had pleaded and cried to be saved. He had thought it was either fate or someones sick twisted plan to drive him further over the edge.

It didn't take long for him to understand. Fate sometimes had a twisted sense of humor and he was forever thankful.

With a smile upon his lips. Harry slipped back into slumber, comfortably resting in his loving dragons arms. Never feeling hatred or unloved ever again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N Hope you enjoyed the little bit of dribble. Leave a review if you wish. Thank you!!


End file.
